14 Days
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /ZhouRy slight WonKyu/ Empat belas hari, selalu ada yang sama di hari itu. Sebuah kotak kecil dalam loker. Sebuah kebingungan dan penasaran. Dan sebuah kata cinta/ONESHOT.


—**14 Days—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry), slight WonKyu.**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Henry Lau mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali ketika ia hendak meletakkan beberapa buku miliknya di loker. Detik berikutnya, ia mundur satu langkah. Sepasang iris gelapnya menyapu sekitarnya, berusaha mencari seseorang—siapapun itu yang dirasanya tepat. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melengos kecewa ketika tak ditemukannya seseorang yang ia maksud. Ia kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada lokernya.

Bukan, bukan karena lokernya yang mendadak menjadi lebih bagus hingga ia betah berlama-lama memperhatikannya. Tidak, tidak, bahkan kalau itu adalah hal terakhir di dunia ini yang bisa dilakukannya, ia tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah… sebuah benda berbentuk kotak terbungkus kertas kado dan diikat oleh satu helai pita. Sebuah kado.

Memang tidak mengherankan kalau ia mendapatkannya. Yah, siapa tahu kan mendadak ia menjadi populer sehingga ada orang yang memberinya hadiah. Yang membuatnya sedikit mengernyit tatkala melihatnya bertengger di lokernya adalah… ini sudah yang ketujuh kalinya dalam seminggu terakhir ini sebuah kado tergeletak dengan manisnya di lokernya (yang jelas-jelas ia kunci, dan kombinasi kuncinya hanya ia yang mengetahuinya—sepertinya), dan satu kali di kotak pos rumahnya karena itu adalah hari minggu (yang jelas menunjukkan kalau si pengirim—tanpa nama—itu adalah salah satu siswa di sekolahnya).

Yang menjadi masalah besarnya adalah… siapa yang melakukannya? Atas dasar apa orang itu melakukannya? Dan yang paling penting… BAGAIMANA ia melakukannya?

.

.

"Lagi?"

Ini mengherankan. Keesokan harinya, ia kembali menemukannya. Dan seperti biasa, benda yang biasanya berisikan coklat itu tetap tak disertai nama pengirim. Ini bukan hari Valentine, sementara Halloween masih terbilang agak jauh, untuk apa orang ini—siapapun itu—mengiriminya coklat. Mau menerornya kah? Mendoakan semoga pipinya makin _chubby_? Atau apa?

Cho Kyuhyun—yang letak lokernya hanya berjarak tiga loker dari loker sang sahabat—mengernyit heran. Ia mendekati _namja _yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya itu. Sedikit mengintip dari balik pundaknya, ia ikut mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukan karena heran—seperti yang terjadi pada Henry—tapi lebih dikarenakan tidak percaya. _Masa sih _sunbae _yang itu masih melakukannya juga sampai sekarang? Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja?_

"Mochi China…"

Henry memutar kedua mata sipitnya. Mendengus kesal, ia menoleh pada _namja _di sampingnya yang hobi memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Memangnya ia ini makanan, apa? Sayangnya, orang ini sahabatnya—dan yang lebih disayangkannya lagi adalah, orang ini sangat seenaknya, amat sangat seenaknya bahkan terhadap _sunbae _sekalipun, jadi ia protes pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Dan pasrah menerima panggilan itu kelihatannya adalah opsi terbaik yang dia miliki.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Kau punya _stalker_, _eoh_?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Habisnya… orang ini selalu memberimu sesuatu yang sama, bahkan ketika sekolah libur. Apa namanya ini kalau bukan _stalker_? _Secret admirer_?"

Henry diam. Membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan kebenaran siapa orang yang sudah repot-repot memberinya coklat selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Coklat biasa sih tidak masalah, tapi ini… coklat Swiss dan Belgia? Oh, sekaya apapun ia, ia tidak akan mungkin mau menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk memberikan coklat dengan harga selangit itu pada orang lain. Jadi… sebenarnya siapa?

.

.

Henry mengernyit. Lagi. Sebuah kotak yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Ini berarti sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya ia menerima hal yang sama. Bedanya, kali ini ukuran kotak tersebut sedikit lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya ia terima.

Ia menoleh, mengamati apakah ada seseorang yang dirasanya cukup tepat untuk dijadikan tersangka yang meletakkan kotak tersebut di dalam lokernya yang jelas-jelas ia kunci, dan hanya ia—dan Kyuhyun—yang mengetahui deretan angka yang digunakannya sebagai _password _untuk membuka lokernya tersebut.

Apa pelakunya Kyuhyun? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ia tahu kalau anak itu berasal dari keluarga kaya, tapi kemungkinan untuknya melakukan ini adalah nol besar. Bahkan kalaupun Kyuhyun memang membeli coklat semahal itu, sudah pasti ia akan memberikannya pada _namjachingu_nya yang berwajah tampan bak seorang pangeran yang—sayangnya—nyasar di tempat yang berisikan makhluk-makhluk tampan nan berbakat tapi tingkahnya tak ubahnya remaja dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia bernama SM High School ini, Choi Siwon.

Jadi… siapa?

Ayolah, ia bisa mati penasaran kalau hal ini terus terjadi padanya. Bukannya ia tidak senang dengan pemberian itu. Jujur saja, ia senang. Toh kapan lagi ia bisa menikmati coklat dengan harga selangit tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun biaya untuk mendapatkannya—dengan resiko lipatan di perutnya akan semakin terlihat dan pipinya semakin terlihat _chubby_. Yah, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu sebenarnya—err, atau sedikit ia permasalahkan sih, tapi... _aish_, sudahlah. Masalahnya sekarang adalah… siapa orang kelewat baik—sekaligus misterius—yang sudah memberikannya benda manis ini?

Henry menyapu seluruh sudut tempat itu. Hanya ada seorang _namja _berambut merah, berdiri beberapa puluh meter dari lokernya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku batu di pekarangan samping sekolahnya. Kacamata persegi berbingkai hitam bertengger dengan manis di hidungnya, membingkai iris gelapnya yang terlihat menawan. Sebuah buku yang terbuka berada di genggamannya. Ia salah satu _sunbae_nya, Zhou Mi.

Tidak mungkin orang itu. Sudah jelas. Mereka tidak saling kenal. Ia hanya tahu beberapa hal mengenai _namja _itu dari apa yang didengarnya dari Kyuhyun—yang kebetulannya, kekasihnya adalah teman dekat dari _namja _yang berasal dari China, sama sepertinya, itu.

"Hufft…"

Henry menghela nafasnya. Sedikit banyak, sebenarnya ia berharap semoga _sunbae_nya itu yang memang melakukan ini, mengingat hanya ia yang berada sangat dekat dalam jangkauan lokernya.

Ia mengaguminya, awalnya. Bukan karena kemampuan akademisnya, karena dalam bidang ini, ia berada di standar rata-rata, artinya bukan tergolong siswa yang menonjol di bidang ini—berbanding terbalik dengan teman seangkatannya yang dikabarkan bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal ujian untuk mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir, Kim Kibum. Ia mengaguminya, ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara _sunbae_nya itu yang menyanyi diiringi permainan pianonya sendiri ketika pulang sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Selain dari itu… ia juga sebenarnya mengagumi kakinya yang kelewat panjang. Kalau dipakai untuk kabur dari kejaran anjing pasti akan sangat membantu.

Ia hanya kagum. Itu awalnya. Tapi... yah, siapa yang akan menyangka dengan perubahan perasaannya itu. Karena dari yang sebelumnya ia hanya mengaguminya, sekarang itu sudah berkembang ke arah suka… atau mungkin cinta…? Entahlah…

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh berharap setinggi itu. Mereka tidak saling mengenal dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya—seharusnya—bisa melupakan apa yang ia rasakan.

_Namja _China itu menutup lokernya, setelah sebelumnya ia memasukkan kotak yang—diyakininya—pasti berisi coklat itu ke dalam tasnya. Yah, siapapun yang memberikannya coklat-coklat ini, ia hanya berharap suatu hari nanti dipertemukan dengannya.

.

.

Zhou Mi mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Hanya digenggam, karena ia tidak membacanya sedikit pun.

Dilepasnya kacamata yang sedari tadi dikenakannya. Ia tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Ia berdiri, membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel di bajunya karena terlalu lama berada di posisi yang sama dan tempat yang sama pula. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kembali arah yang tadi dilalui salah satu _hoobae _yang—diketahuinya—juga berasal dari China sama seperti dirinya. Detik berikutnya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kelas yang merupakan kelas dari kekasih temannya itu. Mulutnya bergerak, menggumamkan beberapa kata.

"Tinggal tiga hari lagi~"

.

.

Henry menjatuhkan tasnya di atas meja. Langit masih agak gelap. Hal yang wajar. Ini masih terlalu pagi, masih tersisa sekitar dua jam sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Sekolah masih sepi—terlalu sepi malah. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tadi sempat berpapasan dengannya, dan itu bukan siswa melainkan pegawai sekolah ini—ah, ralat, ralat. Ada satu siswa yang berpapasan dengannya tadi, dan itu adalah _sunbae _kelewat rajin yang kelihatannya menjadikan perpustakaan sekolah sebagai rumah keduanya, padahal guru-guru—di belakangnya—sepakat, bahkan kalaupun dia tidak belajar selama satu tahun pun ia akan tetap naik kelas dengan nilai yang mengagumkan. Kim Kibum.

Aish, lupakan soal itu. Lagipula itu tidak penting sama sekali...

_Namja _China berpipi _chubby _itu duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia datang terlalu pagi seperti ini juga bukan tanpa alasan. Salahkan _alarm_nya yang berbunyi terlalu awal dan salahkan pula jam di ruang tengah yang mati tepat ketika menunjukkan waktu pukul sembilan kurang beberapa menit. Wajar kan kalau pada akhirnya ia terburu-buru karena nyatanya kelasnya dimulai pukul sembilan pagi. Ia bahkan tidak sempat memperhatikan keadaan langit yang masih agak gelap. Dan beginilah… ia datang terlalu pagi, bahkan ketua OSIS atau anggota komite keamanan pun belum tentu akan datang sepagi ini.

_Grekk_.

Henry berdiri. Terlalu lama diam begini justru membuatnya mengalami kebosanan tingkat tinggi dan ia benci itu. Detik berikutnya ia langsung melesat pergi keluar kelasnya.

_Namja _berkulit putih itu menyusuri koridor lantai dua. Kedua iris gelapnya sesekali menyapu kiri dan kanannya, memperhatikan sesuatu yang mungkin saja masuk kategori menarik. Ini memang pertama kalinya ia mengelilingi sekolah ketika tempat ini sepi sejak ia menjadi siswa di sini.

"Hufft..."

Henry menghela nafasnya, menyesali dirinya yang malah datang terlalu pagi. Sepi dan di saat yang bersamaan juga menyeramkan. Suasananya bahkan terlalu pas jika tiba-tiba diadakan uji nyali di sini. Bangunan bergaya Eropa dengan beberapa bagian yang masih dibiarkan seperti awal bangunan ini didirikan—beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, dan hanya sedikit bagian saja yang diperbarui. Dengan kata lain, bahkan kalaupun bangunan ini memang tidak berhantu, hantu pun akan dengan senang hati pindah ke tempat ini.

_Namja _China itu meregangkan tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak memperhatikan langkahnya…

_Brugh_.

"Huwaa…"

_Brukk._

"_Aww_…"

Henry memegangi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang pasti ia sudah menabrak seseorang dan dengan tidak elitnya malah jatuh. Beruntung jatuh dalam posisi duduk, bukan posisi abstrak yang bukannya membuat orang simpati malah membuat orang tertawa hingga mati.

"_Mianhae… gwaenchana_?"

_Namja _China berpipi _chubby _itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan sesi mengaduhnya, ia justru mengerjapkan kedua mata sipitnya berkali-kali, sebelum kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Henry mengerjap beberapa kali—lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya, masih merasa kalau ini mimpi, ilusi, atau semacamnya. Ini terlalu dekat, sangat dekat hingga ia benar-benar berpikir ini memang halusinasi, tipuan optik atau apalah yang sejenis dengan itu.

"Hei, _gwaenchana_?" Pertanyaan yang diulang, kali ini terdengar nada agak khawatir sekaligus heran.

Henry melongo, hingga mulutnya sedikit membuka. Ini bukan tipuan optik. Mana mungkin sebuah tipuan optik bisa menimbulkan suara senyata ini?

"_N-nde_. _Gwaenchana_!"

Detik berikutnya, Henry langsung bergegas pergi dari tempat itu atau ia akan pingsan di tempat, mengabaikan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sakit karena membentur lantai dengan cukup keras dan juga mengabaikan keberadaan seorang _namja _yang barusan menabraknya—atau mungkin ditabrak olehnya? Entahlah, anggap saja keduanya yang saling tabrak-menabrak.

Ah, andai saja _namja _berpipi _chubby _itu sedikit menoleh ke belakang, ia pasti akan bisa melihat _smirk _tipis yang terulas di wajah _namja _berambut merah yang barusan menabraknya—Zhou Mi.

.

.

Henry bersandar pada loker miliknya. Berkali-kali ia menepuk pipi _chubby_nya yang sedikit merona, entah karena kelelahan berlari tanpa memikirkan kemana tujuannya atau karena hal lain.

"_Aigoo_, yang tadi itu terlalu dekat, aku bisa mati berdiri kalau terus berada di sana tadi. Kenapa juga dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa kutabrak—atau menabrakku—harus orang itu sih?" Henry kembali memukul pipinya, kali ini lebih keras.

"_Aish, _sudahlah…"

Henry membalikkan tubuhnya, bermaksud memeriksa isi lokernya. Yah, siapa tahu akan ada sesuatu yang menarik lagi di sana. Ia membuka pintu lokernya…

"_Mwoya_?"

Kali ini dua kotak. Yang satu terbungkus kertas kado yang sama dengan sepuluh hadiah sebelumnya, membuatnya bisa menebak dengan mudah kalau itu berisi coklat. Sementara yang satunya…

"Mochi?"

Rasanya aneh, menyebut sendiri _nickname_nya—walau nama panggilan itu sebenarnya bukan keinginannya. Tapi, yah… lupakan itu. Pertanyaan kali ini adalah, kenapa sekarang ditambah dengan kue mochi—yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan coklat? Terkesan aneh malah kalau disandingkan.

Jinjja_, sebenarnya siapa yang memberikan ini? __Aku jadi ingin membenturkan kepalaku saking penasarannya…_

.

.

"Kui Xian…"

Henry merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ini sudah waktunya istirahat dan ia malah menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan sahabatnya di perpustakaan? Tidak adakah tempat lain yang lebih baik dari ini?

"Hm?" Kyuhyun masih membuka beberapa buku tebal di hadapannya, sedikit mengabaikan keberadaan seorang _mochi _di hadapannya.

Henry mendengus pelan. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali ia menemani Kyuhyun di perpustakaan, ia selalu harus rela menjadi patung kolam yang tidak akan didengarkan. Kejamnya…

_Namja _China itu mengangkat kepalanya, dagunya masih menempel di atas meja. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya sedikit mengabaikan keberadaannya. Henry menghela nafas. Terkadang, ia berpikir, kalau sahabatnya ini benar-benar orang yang sangat beruntung. Memiliki kekasih yang dicintainya dan sama-sama mencintainya—sekaligus juga sedikit protektif padanya. Pernah ia mendengar kalau Choi Siwon bahkan sampai membuat pengumuman mengenai resminya hubungan mereka dan memberikan ancaman bagi siapapun yang berniat mendekati kekasihnya—di siaran radio sekolah tepat ketika waktu istirahat siang yang artinya, bahkan guru-guru sekalipun sampai mendengarnya. Hebat—dan berlebihan...

Sementara dirinya...

Kalau dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, dirinya ini mungkin bisa dikatakan sangat sial. Menyukai orang yang lumayan populer (dalam hal ini, sebenarnya ia sama saja dengan Kyuhyun). Populer bukan karena wajah atau apa, tapi karena tingginya yang agak di atas rata-rata kebanyakan siswa di sekolah ini. Sayangnya, orang ini tidak mengenalnya, atau bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Menyedihkan. Bahkan ia merasa kalau sebenarnya ia sudah kalah sebelum sempat melakukan sesuatu.

"Hhhh..."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia tidak benar-benar serius membaca, perhatiannya masih sedikit terbagi pada _namja _yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Kedua alisnya sedikit berkerut mendengar helaan nafas yang terdengar agak berat itu.

Ia ikut menghela nafasnya—pelan dan tak terdengar. Detik berikutnya ia merogoh saku blazernya dan mengambil ponselnya. Hebatnya, sang mochi tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Kelihatannya Henry terlalu sibuk dengan sesuatu dalam pikirannya hingga mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya.

_To: KoalaPervert_

_Koala jelek, apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi pada mochi China kelewat imut ini, _eoh_? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh padanya kan?_

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya, lalu berpura-pura kembali tenggelam dalam buku-buku bacaannya—yang sebenarnya sangat membosankan.

.

.

Henry melangkahkan kedua kakinya, kali ini sangat pelan. Sesekali ia menutup mulutnya yang menguap. Kedua matanya sedikit berair. Kelihatannya ia bergadang semalaman.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke lokernya. Entah kenapa rasanya ini sudah jadi kebiasaan baginya. Setiap pagi berjalan menuju lokernya, memeriksa apakan ada sesuatu di dalamnya, lalu berjalan menuju kelas. Padahal sebelumnya, sebelum ia menerima kiriman-kiriman misterius itu, ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan lokernya.

Henry membuka pintu lokernya.

"_Mwo_?"

Kedua alisnya bertautan. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini bukan coklat, hanya ada dua buah kotak transparan yang sama seperti mochi yang dikirimkan untuknya dan—tentu saja—berisi kue mochi berbeda bentuk, _daifuku-mochi _dan _sakura-mochi_. Apa orang ini sudah bangkrut gara-gara terlalu sering memberikannya coklat mahal, atau sedang menyindir keadaan pipinya yang—baru disadarinya—sedikit lebih _chubby_ dibandingkan dengan waktu pertama kali ia tiba di Korea?

Ia mengambil kedua kotak itu dan membolak-baliknya, siapa tahu ia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk melacak si pelaku. Oh, kini ia bahkan terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang hendak menyelediki sebuah kasus…

"Serius, sebenarnya siapa sih yang sudah meletakkan hadiah-hadiah ini?"

Kedua iris matanya terhenti ketika sebuah tulisan di bagian bawah kotak _sakura-mochi _terlihat olehnya.

_Just two days later._

"Hah?"

_Dua hari lagi? Maksudnya?_

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, melihat tingkah Henry sedari tadi. Sesekali mem_pout_kan bibirnya, lalu menatap kesal pada dua kotak mochi tak bersalah yang tergeletak di atas mejanya, setelahnya kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil menggumamkan beberapa kalimat.

_Namja _bersurai coklat itu mengambil ponselnya, mengetik beberapa kalimat lalu mengirimkannya pada seorang _namja _lain yang diyakininya bertanggung jawab atas tingkah aneh sahabatnya ini.

_To: KoalaPervert_

_Kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan sih, _sunbae_? Kenapa sekarang mochi China ini malah terlihat aneh dan seperti ingin membuat perhitungan dengan dua kotak mochi di hadapannya? -_-"_

.

.

Zhou Mi tersenyum kecil. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku kemejanya. Hanya membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk, tanpa ada keinginan untuk membalasnya. Untuk apa dibalas kalau hampir semua isi pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya—yang berasal dari _hoobae _bermulut tajam yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali—itu isinya sembilan puluh persen adalah kumpulan kalimat yang menyalahkan dirinya.

_Namja _pindahan dari China itu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan bangku batu di halaman belakang sekolah yang selama dua minggu terakhir ini sering ia kunjungi. Bukan tempat yang menyenangkan, tapi setidaknya dekat dengan loker milik siswa-siswi tingkat satu, yang artinya ia bisa mengawasi tempat itu tanpa terlihat mencurigakan.

Mengawasi?

Jelas saja. Selama ini, selama dua minggu terakhir ini atau lebih tepatnya selama dua belas hari belakangan ini, ialah sang pelaku yang membuat mochi China dari tingkat satu itu menggalau tidak jelas. Tidak ada alasan khusus, kecuali kenyataan kalau sebenarnya ia tertarik—dalam artian ia menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Ah, seandainya saja Henry mengetahui hal ini, entah apa yang akan ia perbuat. Marah atau justru pingsan di tempat saking senangnya?

.

.

"Kui Xian~"

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap heran pada sahabatnya yang tengah merana tidak jelas sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kerasukan kah? Biolanya rusak? Atau malah pipinya semakin _chubby_ padahal yang sekarang saja sudah sangat _chubby_? Oh, rasanya ia jadi sedikit menyesali sudah memberi saran pada _sunbae _kepala merah yang _pervert _tingkat dewa itu untuk memberikan coklat pada Henry.

Yah, selama ini, Kyuhyun-lah yang sebenarnya memberi saran pada Zhou Mi untuk memberikan coklat beberapa kali, memberitahukan _password _loker milik _namja _China itu dan melaporkan reaksi Henry setiap kali ia menerima kiriman itu melalui pesan singkat yang… tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali. Oh, bahkan Zhou Mi adakalanya merasa heran, kenapa Choi Siwon bisa tahan punya kekasih dengan sifat seperti ini.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Tidak ada kiriman apa-apa lagi di lokerku. Padahal biasanya setiap pagi, sebelum pelajaran dimulai selalu ada sesuatu di lokerku—walau yang dua terakhir benar-benar membuatku kesal, seolah menyindirku." Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dan Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menerjang ke arahnya dan menarik-narik pipinya.

_Merasa tersaingi oleh kue mochi atau merasa tersindir, _eoh_? _Batin Kyuhyun, _facepalm. Err… tunggu, tidak ada? Masa sudah berhenti? Bukannya masih besok ya?_

"Yang kudapat kemarin—selain kue mochi menyebalkan itu—hanya tulisan '_dua hari lagi_' aku kan bingung…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya ia bisa sedikit menyadari apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh orang itu.

"Kui Xian, kau jadi mirip dengan burung pelatuk kalau mengangguk-anggukkan kepala begitu. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

_Plak_.

"_Yaa_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Henry memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja jadi korban pemukulan tidak berperikemanusiaan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun menggunakan kamus bahasa Mandarinnya yang sangat tebal—_hardcover _pula.

"Kau cerewet. Ucapkan satu kata lagi, aku akan menghadiahimu kue mochi selama satu bulan biar pipimu makin tembem."

Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya, namun ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Daripada ia harus dikirimi kue mochi selama satu bulan, lebih baik dikirimi coklat selama setahun. Setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa tersindir.

.

.

Henry berjalan dengan langkah agak ringan. Yah, semalam, akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan normal—tidak, tidak, bukan normal dalam artian ia tidur selama delapan jam, melainkan normal karena ia tidak harus bergadang semalaman tadi (sebelas jam, dan itu rekor waktu tidur terlamanya). Tidak ada tugas, tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya galau—tidak ada lagi kiriman makanan di lokernya.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Sedikit merasa kehilangan. Siapapun itu yang memberikannya coklat selama sebelas hari terakhir kemarin dan kue mochi di dua hari berikutnya, ia benar-benar merasa sedikit berterimakasih. Masalahnya... siapa?

Dan kemarin... tiba-tiba saja kiriman itu berhenti, padahal ia sedikit berharap akan menemukannya lagi. Entahlah, rasanya sudah terlalu biasa...

Henry menghentikan langkahnya, tepat beberapa belas meter dari lokernya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Di sana, tepat di depan lokernya, bersandar seorang _namja _berambut merah—tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi kalau itu adalah Zhou Mi. Toh, siapa lagi siswa di sekolah ini yang memiliki rambut merah mencolok dengan tinggi badan mencolok pula?

Tidak ada masalah sih dengan keberadaannya di sekitar sini, toh ia juga siswa sekolah ini. Yang jadi masalah adalah, dari sekian banyaknya loker yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bersandar, kenapa harus lokernya?

Ada urusan apa ia di sana?

Henry melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Yah, siapa tahu _sunbae_nya itu sedang menunggu seseorang—yang pastinya bukan dirinya—di sana yang kebetulannya dekat dengan lokernya. Siapapun itu, beruntung sekali ia…

Zhou Mi mendongakkan kepalanya ketika didengarnya langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika dilihatnya yang datang adalah Henry, orang yang memang ia tunggu saat ini.

"_Annyeong_…"

Henry mengerjapkan matanya, kali ini heran. "_A-annyeong_..." Kenapa ia malah jadi tergagap?

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu, berdua?"

_Hee? Bicara? Berdua? Tidak salah nih?_

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya, lebih dikarenakan bingung dengan reaksi apa yang harus dikeluarkannya saat ini—di situasi yang terasa mustahil seperti ini. Zhou Mi bicara padanya—lebih tepatnya ingin bicara padanya. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang.

"Ah, sebelumnya…" Zhou Mi merogoh saku blazernya, mengambil sesuatu—sebuah kotak. "Shēngrì kuàilè…"

"Hah?" Satu ucapan itu, cukup membuatnya tersadar akan suatu hal. Benar juga, ini 11 Oktober, hari ulang tahunnya. Kenapa _sunbae_nya ini bisa tahu? Ia sendiri bahkan lupa—gara-gara terlalu kepikiran masalah hadiah yang terus datang selama dua minggu ini.

"Dari mana _sunbae _tahu?"

"Kui Xian."

_Ah, benar juga, mereka kan dekat._

"Dia juga memberitahuku alamat rumahmu."

_Mwo?_

"Lalu _password _lokermu."

_What the_...?

_Tunggu. Loker?_

"Aaahhh! Jangan-jangan _sunbae_ yang meletakkan semua coklat—dan mochi menyebalkan—di lokerku selama ini?" _Katakan ya, katakan ya._

Zhou Mi tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. "Begitulah."

Henry melongo. "Tapi... buat apa?"

"Sedikit kejutan ulang tahun untukmu. Lalu... itu... err... mau... jadi kekasihku?"

Henry mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Di mata Zhou Mi ini ribuan kali lebih manis daripada _aegyo _menakutkan yang pernah ditunjukkan Kyuhyun padanya, dan ia... harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya saat itu juga.

_Kekasih? Tidak mungkin, ia sedang bercanda kan?_

"_Sunbae, _tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan? Kita bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar berkenalan, jadi tidak mungkin _sunbae _bisa sampai menyukaiku—lalu memintaku jadi kekasih _sunbae_..."

Senang, tapi di sisi lain, ia juga khawatir.

"Aku serius. Tidak perlu saling kenal kan? Cukup sekali aku melihatmu dulu, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak itu."

Henry hanya bisa diam. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Baginya, ini lebih terasa seperti mimpi, dan ia tidak ingin bangun sekalipun ia dilempar oleh biola kesayangannya.

"Kuulangi lagi, Henry Lau. _Wo ai ni. _Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Dan satu yang membuatnya benar-benar bahagia, ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Akhirnya, ia bisa menarik kalimatnya yang pernah terucap dalam benaknya dulu, bahwa nasibnya tidak sepenuhnya sial, malah mungkin bisa dikatakan sangat beruntung. Orang yang ia sukai—cintai—ternyata juga mencintainya, walau caranya sedikit membuatnya harus menggalau ria selama dua minggu.

Henry langsung menubruk tubuh _namja _jangkung itu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang—pastinya—sudah memerah.

"_Wo ye ai ni_…" ucapnya lirih, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan namun cukup untuk bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Zhou Mi, membuat _namja _berambut merah itu balas memeluknya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Xiexie_…"

Setidaknya penantian selama beberapa bulan, berusaha untuk menahan perasaannya, berakhir dengan sangat baik. Yah, terima kasih untuk Kyuhyun—dengan ide konyolnya ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengintip di belokan koridor. Kedua matanya memicing, lalu ia pun tersenyum lebar ketika dilihatnya dua _namja _yang sedang diawasinya itu tengah berpelukan. Senang. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau sahabatnya sendiri bisa bahagia seperti itu? Setidaknya ia tidak perlu mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat galau dan tingkah aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh _namja _mochi itu lagi.

"Hanya mengatakan '_wo ai ni_' saja butuh waktu sampai dua minggu, kelamaan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon, kekasihnya, yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil ber_facepalm _ria. _Bukannya dia sendiri yang memberi saran sampai selama itu?_

_Yah, sudahlah…_

.

—**END—**

**.**

**a/n oke, ini tadinya mau dipublish pas ulang tahun Henry-gege sama ulang tahun saya juga, tapi berhubung ada beberapa kendala, jadinya saya undur sampai satu bulan. xD**

**Yosh, sekian dari saya, RnR? :D**

**.**

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


End file.
